The Breaker: New Waves Crimson Regret
by Born of Prayers
Summary: A small fanfic written before Shioon gained the pills to use Ki, but after Jinie tried to kill him. She regrets deeply that she tried to murder him and and is unable to come to terms with her feelings.


The Breaker: New Waves Fan-fiction

~Crimson Regret~

Kwon Jinie x Yi Shioon

Note: I wrote this a few month ago, before the whole pill thing.

* * *

><p><em>I can't go back home again<em>, the young girl thought, _I failed grandfather_.

Sitting against the wall in her dark and empty room, Kwon Jinie covered her eyes with her hands as she wept. Running out of Yi Shioon's room after attempting to strangle him in his sleep, Jinie was torn apart by her actions. After laying him into his bed and being troubled by Gang Ha-ill's words, she almost succumbed to her desire to kiss him as he slept. When her grandfather called seconds later, he ordered her to kill the boy. With only a moment of hesitation, she straddled him and brought her hands to his throat.

As her hands grew tighter, she could see the pain she was inflicting on Shioon. While his unconscious body struggled to breathe, she remembered every ounce of kindness he had shown her without ever expecting something in return. His once smiling face was now in pain, and she was the one causing it. Unable to look at him anymore as he suffered, she turned her face while tears fell. She couldn't disobey her grandfather's orders, for the sake of never being lonely again. He had to die.

_I'm so sorry_, she thought continuously. He was nearly gone when the phone on the table rang and broke her concentration. Seeing the phone display his mother's name, she broke down and questioned what she should do before running away once he stirred in his sleep.

_Grandfather will throw me away_, she whispered. Morning had finally broken when she drifted to sleep. The image of her draining the life out of Shioon with her own two hands replayed countless time before she awoke screaming. Weakly raising herself off the wall, she washed her face in the bathroom.

The mirror in the bathroom didn't reflect the face of a strong member of the Sunwoo Clan, but an insecure girl with messy crimson hair. Unable to stand the sight of herself, she punched the mirror and broke it to pieces, damaging her hand in the process. Clenching her fist, she began to fall into depression once again.

_Bang, Bang, Bang, _someone was pounding at the door. When she opened it, Gang Ha-ill was standing there, with his a frown on his face. "Weren't you supposed to be protecting the idiot?" He asked, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to his car.

"Wh-What's going on?" Jinie demanded, making only a small attempt to free herself.

"S.U.C is attacking Yi Shioon," he told her, "they're all gathering at the subway station."

Jinie stopped resisting and jumped in the car. Gang Ha-ill ignored every traffic light and drove at a terrifying speed to reach the subway station, which was blocked off by several people wearing skeleton jump suit and a matching hood.

She jumped over them and slid down the railing from the top of the stairs to the train loading area. She ran along the path until she found several of more S.U.C members clenching various points of their bodies. Some had broken wrists, others were on their knees in pain, and the rest were unconscious.

As she reached a crowd of S.U.C members gathered around a certain point, a huge amount of KI caused her to take a step back. Facing enemies on all side, while covered in blood, and holding the Iron Wall Stance of the Sunwoo Clan, was Shioon. Bearing the spirit of Nine Arts Dragon, he never once retreated in fear from the countless fighters surrounding him.

As the S.U.C began attacking with numbers, his left fist became an unbreakable shield to ward off attacks. If an enemy circumvented his shield, then the other fist became a hidden spear that created a bang as it struck. The signature technique of Nine Arts Dragon...

_Soul-Crushing Strike_, she silently spoke. _His KI-center...it's recovered_!

Jinie stood there, staring as he sent them flying one after another. While watching him, she realized a terrible truth. Now that Shioon's KI-center was restored, he wouldn't need a bodyguard. Since she also failed to kill him as her grandfather ordered, she couldn't go back to the Sunwoo Clan.

Jinie would be all alone.

Unable to move at this terrifying thought, she failed to notice an S.U.C member move to strike her in the head from behind. The KI-filled punch would shatter her skull in a single hit. Seeing the impending threat, Shioon forced KI into his legs.

Some time ago, he was taught five foot techniques. The first was a technique to draw you closer to the enemy, _Jin_. By utilizing _Jin_, Shioon instantaneously appeared before Jinie, grabbing her, and pulled back. The attacker's strike missed Jinie and dug a four-inch crater into the ground before Shioon delivered an uppercut to the jaw and sent him flying.

"Jinie, can you move?" Shioon asked her."If you can, go back the way you came. They're only after me. I don't want to drag you or the Sunwoo Clan into this any further."

He was worried about her. Even after being injured and fighting against this number of opponents, he would not drag anyone else into his problems again. If Shioon kept fighting like that, he would end up dead one day. While he wouldn't regret dying for his beliefs, he would leave many others behind crying.

"Hold on a second," she started, as a S.U.C member attempted to attack Jinie from behind. She launched a mule kick into the assailant's stomach and twisted into a back-inside crescent kick onto the skull. "Who died and made you king?"

She reached out for Shioon's collar and pulled him in. "I don't need you worrying about me! You're one of us already! You've already dragged the Sunwoo Clan into this mess, so don't try to tell us to back out now! Instead, focus on the enemies in front of you!"

A pair attempted to attack Jinie and Shioon from the right and left. Jinie used Shioon's shoulders for support and delivered an upside-down split kick. She rolled down his back and took a fighting stance, covering his rear.

The battle raged on until the police finally arrived. S.U.C scattered in all directions, while Gang Ha-ill snuck them out of the tunnel and back to Shioon's place. Covered in bandages, Jinie sat down to eat with Shioon, at his insistence.

"Thanks for helping me again, Jinie." He told her cheerfully, despite being covered in far more bandages than her. His words, however, hurt her. After attempting to kill him last night, those words just fed the guilt inside her until she started crying at the table.

_Why_, she silently asked him, _are you so nice to me?_

"What's wrong? Did say something wrong!" He asked in a panic.

Jinie left the table and stood at the door. "I-I tried to...kill you last night. While you were asleep. I can't go back to my grandfather or the Sunwoo Clan either. I'm all alone."

"That doesn't make any sense." Shioon rebutted. "Even if you tried to kill me, you didn't go through with it. That's not the type of person you are."

"But I—"

"And you aren't alone." Shioon interrupted her, his spirit rising. "Gang Ha-ill, Tae-shin, Yi Gyu-Bum and the Sunwoo Clan are always by your side. If there isn't a place for you in the Sunwoo Clan, then I'll make one for you! You're my friend, Jinie."

Jinie's heart skipped a beat. Shioon forgave her for trying to kill him. If she had nowhere else to go, he would make a place for her. For Shioon, who never backs down or breaks a promise, this was an absolute truth.

_Friend, huh?_ She thought as she moved closer until they were face to face. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Shioon was shocked, but he didn't resist as they both fell onto the floor. _For now, let me just enjoy this for a moment as more that a friend..._


End file.
